harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Dobby's Warning
Dobby's Warning was the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. __TOC__ Events Harry asked Dobby who he was and told him it wasn't a good time for a house-elf to be in the house, because Vernon was holding a important business dinner. Dobby had something to tell him, so he told Dobby to take a seat causing the house-elf to burst into tears. Harry begged him to calm down in case Vernon and Petunia heard. Dobby told Harry he was shocked at how nice he was being, and Harry thought Dobby can't have known many great wizards. Dobby agreed but began banging his head on the window and shouting about how bad he had behaved. Harry asked him why when he stopped, and found out Dobby couldn't speak ill of the family he worked for because he will be punished. Harry asked if he could help Dobby but he began wailing and talking about how humble he was and how brave he was for facing You-Know-Who twice. Dobby finally told Harry why he was there - he had a warning: he shouldn't go back to Hogwarts School in September because he would be in danger. Harry asked who was plotting such a thing, and asked if it was You-Know-Who but Dobby shook his head and hinted at someone else being responsible but Harry was unable to guess. He told Dobby he had to go back to school, and Professor Dumbledore would be able to stop it, but Dobby thought Dumbledore would have to use powers he wouldn't dare if he wanted to do that. Nearly speaking ill of whoever he worked for again, Dobby grabbed a lamp and began beating himself in the head again. Vernon heard the yelping and Harry hid a Dobby in a closet when Vernon warned Harry he shouldn't make another sound. Harry told Dobby he had to go back and help friends. Dobby asked why when those friends haven't even wrote to Harry. He asked Dobby how he even knew that and found out that Dobby had intercepted Harry's owl post for the whole summer. The two had an argument and Harry wouldn't tell Dobby he wouldn't go back to school. Dobby run down the stairs and levitated Petunia's pudding. He dropped it on Harry's head and disappeared. Vernon shouted at Harry apologised to their guests for their nephew's behaviour. It appeared to be fine except for the fact an owl showed up and delivered a letter to Harry. Vernon's guest was scared of birds, and she and her husband run out the house in shock. Having ruined Vernon's chances, Harry's letter spoke and told the whole room he had a warning for using underage magic. Vernon found it very funny because he now knew Harry couldn't use magic at home. The Dursley family's newfound confidence in the fact Harry couldn't use magic at home, led to a very tough punishment. He was locked in the bedroom for days and had bars put on the window. Vernon even installed a cat-flap for Petunia to put food through. Then one evening, Harry was woken up by a knock at the window. Ron Weasley was looking in. Characters Chapter guide Category:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets chapters